


Threads

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling through adolescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Click Shut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46981) by [Elizabeth_Scripturient](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient). 



> Writing my [Wishverse fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46981), I got really into Justine and Julia Cooper. So because I'm evil, this is what came out:
> 
> Cooper-twincest drabble (+ficlet) series, set in the same 'verse as the Wishverse fic though it could be seen as just pre-_Angel_ backstory.
> 
> Blame Angela Carter's " 'Tis Pity She's a Whore." A lot.

They shared a bed their family's apartment was so small. They never minded the closeness, and sometimes when the nights got cold the bed looked like it held only one person.

Tonight, Julia leaned over and whispered to her sister, "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Justine laughed. "That's because I look just like you."

Julia shook her head. "No, you're darker, quieter, braver. You've got something I never will. I need you... you know that, right?" And she leaned over and kissed her, breathing in her familiar scent, trying to taste everything her sister done that day without her.

***

Justine's breath caught in her throat. She stayed still for a moment, just absorbing this touch, her eyes closed for fear of what they would reveal. And then her lips parted, and a tongue slipped in. She suspected Julia had done this with boys before, but she had never done it with anyone. She lay there, almost frozen, and then opened her eyes and reached out a hand, tentatively, touched her sister's side. Felt the rib pressing against the skin. Julia moved her body closer to her, her hair falling in Justine's face as lips and tongues slipped over skin.

***

The first time Justine touched her sister down there she tensed up immediately and Justine instinctively pulled her hand away.

"No, that felt good. Do it again."

And so she put her hand back there. Tentative at first. She stroked gently, and she felt her sister's body tighten. Julia kept whispering hissing "Yes," so she kept going, combing the hair with her fingers. Her sister's voice was softer but so much more insistent when she touched that hard little bit of flesh, so she kept touching there, until Julia wrenched away to bury her face in the pillow and scream.

***

"I was sitting behind him on his motorcycle holding tight and my hands moved down and I could feel him and he started swerving and he was cursing and I just kept doing it, it was like i was drunk or something, god I was so high. I hadn't done any drugs, though, it was just the wind, the rush. So anyway, he finally gets off the road -- on purpose, no crashing. And we get off the motorcycle, and he's parked behind some liquor store or something, and he pushes me against the wall, starts kissing me hard, pushes my jean shorts down, and then he's fucking me, pushing me against the wall actually lifting me up, and my ass is scraping against the brick and he's pushing in with his tongue and his cock and oh, it was the hottest thing ever."

Justine just looks at her sister.

Julia begins to sober up a bit. "I'm sorry, Justine. I just–I don't have anyone else I can tell this to. And you're the person I'm closest to in the world. I...."

Justine undresses hurriedly, puts on her nightgown, and gets in bed. She curls up, facing out of the bed. Julia strips off her clothes and follows, spoons against her, trying to melt into her.

Neither of them can sleep.

"He doesn't do what you do, y'know. I don't let him. I mean, he thrusts inside me, and I love it, but I don't let him touch me, not there, not with his hands. That's special. That's yours."

Justine smiles weakly, knows her sister can feel it in her body even though she can't see her face.

"Why don't you ever let me touch you like that? The way you touch me. It feels so good. I want you to be happy."

She doesn't tell her about the new girl in their class, how she wants that girl to touch her like she touches her sister, how wanting that feels like a betrayal.


End file.
